The Dream
by Penguin402
Summary: I had a dream one night and it had 2 do with a bowling alley bathroom and a guy in there. continue reading and you'll find out more.
1. The Meeting

Summary: One day I went bowling with my parents and I went to the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom I met him.

One day I went bowling with my parents and I went to the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom I met him. He looked hot and sexy and I had to have him. I looked up and down him just checking him out. After that I ran up to him and started to make out with him. He followed along with me. We kissed very passionately for a very long time until my dad walked in saw me making out with him. My dad was very furious when he saw me and asked me "what are you doing?" I said "I'm going to the bathroom." "Well it doesn't look like it to me. It looks like you were making out with this boy. Come on Taylor let's go." "No! I'm staying with this man and I'm not going with you." "Yes you are young lady. Now come with me or else I will tell your mother what you were doing in here." "No!" "Ok here I go I'm going to get your mother so you better come on." "Fine go get her but when you get back we will probably be gone or doing something else." My dad left and me and the boy left the bathroom and went out the window. When we left we went driving in his car and he took us to a hotel. We got to the hotel and went to our room. When we got to our room he put the do not disturb sign on the door handle. After that we got into the room and began to make out for a while. When we got done doing that we broke a part to take a breath. After that the guy asked "are you ready?" I said "yes! Yes I'm ready for you and do you have protection?" "yes! Yes I do, I have it right here. So let's do it." "Ok." I said to him. We begin to make out some more and then he puts his hands underneath my shirt to feel them. I moan in excitement and I do the same thing to him. He then takes off my shirt and the rest of my clothes. I do the same to him. After that we begin to do it and I loved it. I had decided not to go back to my parents. Instead I decided to stay with the guy whose name was David Cook.


	2. We Forgot

We went on the road together and had so much fun together. A few months later I found out something that was bad. The night that me and David did it, David didn't use protection. I found out that I was pregnant. It was so shocking to me that David would do that to me. I told David about it and he said that he was going to step up and be the father to this child. A few months later David got down on one knee and proposed to me. Of course I said yes to it. We got married 4 months later outside near a pond. It was a beautiful ceremony. I really enjoyed every minute of it. My favorite part was after the wedding. A few months later I had our child. It was a 6lb 4oz baby girl that we named Ashley Nicole Cook. David was a great father to Ashley and a great husband to me. I really enjoyed being married to him. He was the love of my life. A few months later we went back to the bowling alley and went into the bathroom together. We didn't really realize that my parents were there and they had seen me. My dad walked into the bathroom and saw me doing it with David. He yelled at me and I yelled back. I told him "you can't stop me because I love him." "Oh yes I can you just watch me." he said. "You can't stop me because look and see. You don't own me daddy because I'm married now and I have a kid." I told him. "Well I want you to get a divorce and let me and your mother take care of this child." he said. "No! I love him and I'm not leaving him. You can just leave!" "you are coming with me or else." "Or else what? I don't listen to you anymore daddy. I listen to the man I love." "You don't love him." "Yes I do! Now watch this." I begin to do it in front of my dad. When we get done I get up and my dad slaps me and my husband slaps him back. David said "You don't lay one finger on my wife or else I will report you to the police." "Ok! Fine I won't lay a hand on her but you two will pay." My dad said as he left. "That awesome what you did. Thanks for doing it." "Your welcome." "By the way you were good today when we did in front of my dad." "Thanks and you weren't bad yourself either. I loved every minute of it. We should do it again sometime." "We can do it right now if you want to." "Ok!" So we do it again and have so much fun in the bathroom. We didn't realize that my dad forgot to lock the door so people were coming in and out of the bathroom. When we did finally realize it we just laughed about it. We could of stayed in that bathroom for ever but then we would forget about our daughter. Oh yeah speaking of children me and David find out that I was pregnant again.


	3. We got more

I was so thrilled about it but also sad about it because it meant me and David wouldn't be able to spend that much time together. David had felt the same way to and that's not all he felt. I won't say what he felt but all I can say is that we both enjoyed it. I think our child enjoyed it because the child would kick if we didn't do what it was that me and David enjoyed doing together. 7 months later we have our baby, well actually babies. We had two very beautiful 6lb 2oz girls. Me and David named one Evelyn Ashley Cook and the other one Madison Lynn Cook. We enjoyed all of our kids and even spending time with ourselves. Me and David did all sorts of stuff a few months after I had the twins. We were the perfect couple and no one could break us apart. At least that's what I thought because a few months later my parents did the unthinkable. They found the most beautiful girl and had her do things to David. I was so furious about it that I decided to confront my parents about it. This is what they had to say about it "You don't love him and he doesn't love you. He's just saying all that stuff. David doesn't want you, he wants her." "That's not true! He loves me and we have 3 kids together. He loves all 3 of them too. You guys are lying because you want me to come back home. Well I'm not going to come back home even if he does cheat on me with her. You two can just learn to deal with it just like Jimmy's mom did." I leave their house so furious and upset. Later that night I tell David about what happened today and this is what he had to say "We will move somewhere safer, where we don't have to see them. A place where no one knows about and that is so secluded that we can do anything illegal and not get caught." "I would love that and I can home school all the girls but where would we go to?" "It doesn't matter just as long as we get out of here." "I think I have just the place." "What are you thinking about?" "I'm thinking about talking to my old German teacher and asking him where he lived in Germany." "That's will be great but me and the kids don't know German." "Well this kid I went to high school with didn't know German when he started living there. He learned by living there and so did my German teacher." "Oh okay I get it now. We can live in Germany because I think you would look hot and sexy in one of those outfits that the women wear." "Well you would hot and sexy in a lederhosen." "Ooh! Was that a turn on I just heard." "Maybe it was maybe it wasn't. I'll never tell you." "Now you're just teasing me." "Well it's what I like to do." "Ooh! Does my woman know how to turn me on or what." David begins to kiss me passionately for a few minutes and then he begins to put his hand up my shirt to touch them. After that he begins to take off my shirt. Before he could even get my shirt over my body Madison starts to cry. I fixed my shirt and then went to get her. Before I could even leave the room David had already left. I decided that I would wait for him to get back. While I waited I decided put on something a little more comfortable, something that David and I would both enjoy.


	4. Lie

When David got back he was in awe when he saw what I was wearing. My outfit made him want me even more then before. I wanted him too. That was the reason I wore that outfit in the first place. Me and David had a great time that night doing all sorts of things that we both loved. We did a lot of things together that night and the nights after that one. Those nights were some of the greatest nights of our lives. We were the perfect couple, nothing could break us apart. At least that's what I thought because a couple of years later I join the military and get shipped off to Iraq. I was over there to help with the medical and technology part of things. For a year and a half I was in Iraq. It was not good being over there that long because when I got back I found out that David was cheating on me. At first I thought my parents had something to do with it but that wasn't the case. David was cheating on me because he thought I was going to die over in Iraq so he found someone new. He didn't tell me that but I heard from a friend. David didn't even know I was home so I decided I would cheat on him as well. I met this very hot and sexy man whose name was Zac and he said he was great guy and that he could do things that David didn't even dare trying. When I heard all of that stuff I knew that he was the one that I could cheat with. I didn't want just anyone, I wanted someone that was hot, sexy, funny, and all things that I had been looking for in a man. The reason why was because my friend had told me that David was seeing a woman who was hot, sexy, and almost all the things I wasn't. When David finally saw me one day, he was very surprised at what I was doing with Zac. David punched Zac when he saw that stuff. I told him "David stop it! We weren't doing anything wrong." "Then what was that I saw?" "You saw nothing! I'm not the only one cheating because last I heard you've been cheating on me since I was in Iraq. So don't say anything about me cheating because you're doing it too." "What? I'm not cheating! Where did you hear that?" "A friend who I trust very well and wouldn't lie to me like you." "I'm not lying. Honestly I'm telling you the truth. If I was lying then I wouldn't do this to you." David begins to kiss me very passionately for a few minutes before I pull away. "Now do you believe me?" "I don't know if I…." Before I could finish my sentence David begins to kiss me passionately again. We kiss for a while until he takes me home. When we get home we head up to our room and begin to kiss more passionately until we begin to have fun.


	5. RaeLee

After we got done David asks "so do you believe me now?" "Yes! I believe you now. How could I say no to what we just did and that look you're giving me?" "Thanks for believing me. I would never cheat on you honey." "I know you wouldn't but there is something I need to tell you." "What is it?" "I'm…." "You're what? Just tell me." "I need to tell you that I love you." "I love you too." I couldn't tell David that we were going to have more kids. I didn't know how he would react to it so that's why I didn't tell him. A few months went by and I still haven't told him that we were going to have more kids. I figured he would find out by now but all he said was "wow honey you're getting fat. We better put you on a diet." "No! My weight is just fine." "No it's not honey." "I told it was fine now just drop it." "Ok I'll drop it." It's almost time for my due date and I haven't told him yet. One day at work I start to have contractions and they send me to the hospital and when I get there my water breaks. The nurse asks me "is your husband or the father coming?" "Well it's complicated. You see I haven't told my husband that he's going to be a father again." "Why not?" "Well because when I was over in Iraq and I came back I heard he was cheating on me." "Oh I see." "Ow! It hurts really bad." "Mrs. Cook you are in labor." "Yeah and it hurts really bad too." "Well we can't give you any pain medication because you're almost ready to give birth." A few minutes later I give birth to a 8lb 4oz baby girl. I named her RaeLee Nevaeh cook. After giving birth I decided how I was going to tell David. What I decided to do was give David a surprise party and tell him there. A few days later I throw the surprise party and I bring RaeLee and all our friends and family.


	6. Chapter 6

When he opens the door he looks really surprised and he wonders why my best friend Emily has a baby in her arms. He asks Emily "Emily is that yours?" "Honey there's something I need to tell you." I take RaeLee out of Emily's arms and begin to tell him the truth. "What is it honey?" "Well honey about 9 months ago I was pregnant." "So this is our baby?" "Yes it's our baby. It's a girl." "What's her name?" "RaeLee Nevaeh Cook." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Well because I didn't know how to tell you after that cheating scandal." "Oh I see, but you could have told me anyways." "That's the problem I didn't know how to tell you or know how you would react to it. Plus I didn't know if it was yours or not." "Wait stop right there. You didn't know if it was mine or not. Did you cheat on me?" "I don't know maybe." "Maybe?" "Yeah maybe I did I don't know. I was in Iraq at the time and I saw this really cute guy and I couldn't resist him." "I want a paternity test right away." "Why? I know you're the father because no one has that look you have." "I still want a paternity test." "Ok we will do a paternity test." The next day we go the DNA office and give them the DNA. A few days later we get the test results back and it said that David was not the father of RaeLee. We went back to the DNA office to ask them a question. The question we asked was "since my husband is not the father of my youngest daughter can I get her last name legally changed?" They said "yes! Yes, you can do that but you might want to check the other guy to see if he's the father or not." "Ok I will." The next day I go and talk with the man and asked him for his DNA. He gave it to me and I took it back to the DNA office.


	7. My daddy

A couple of days later we got the results back and it said that the man was the father of RaeLee. The man's name was Riley Logan Anderson. We decided to go and legally change RaeLee's name to RaeLee Nevaeh Anderson. The next day I went to Riley's house with RaeLee to give him the results from the DNA test. "What do you want?" "I came here to tell you the test results." "Ok, so what are they?" "You are the father and my husband is not." "This can't be! I can't be a father. Not now!" "You want to meet your I mean our daughter?" "We have a daughter?" "Yes! Her name is now legally RaeLee Nevaeh Anderson." I showed him RaeLee and he started to cry. "I'm here. Daddy's right here and I will always be right here. You want to step inside?" "Yeah sure. I'd like that." Me and RaeLee step inside Riley's house. I sat RaeLee's car seat down and put her in there. After that I looked at Riley and then we started to kiss very passionately for a few minutes. I pulled back after that and said "We shouldn't do this here…." "I know that's why I got my room set up." "No I mean we can't do this at all because RaeLee is here and I'm still married." "Then what are we going to do about RaeLee? Will I still see her? Will I be a part of her life or not?" "I don't know yet because I want her to get to know you but at the same time we can't be around each other." "Why not?" "Because of what we just did. Today just showed us that we can't be alone together." "I get it now." "Well we have to go." "When will I see you again?" "I don't know." "Well you have my number and you can call me and tell me. I love you Taylor Dyan Cook." "I love you too Riley Logan Anderson but just as a friend and a father to our daughter. Goodbye!" Me and RaeLee leave Riley's house after that. There was a part of me that wanted to go back and kiss him but the other part told me "No! You are married to David and you have three kids together." I finally realized what I needed to do, I decided to give custody to Riley so we wouldn't have to put up with the whole hiding it thing.


	8. Where r u?

After thinking about it I thought no because look at what my mom did. My mom never gave up on my sister so I shouldn't give on RaeLee even though I can't be alone with her father. I wanted to have custody of RaeLee but I couldn't be alone with Riley. This was the hardest decision I had ever made. I decided the next day I would go over to my sister's house and ask her what I should do. She said "Do you have a picture of him?" "Yes." "Ok! Let me see it." I gave her the picture and she looked at it and she said "He's cute." "I know he is and that's my problem. He cute in all but I'm married to David and we have kids together. What do you think I should do?" "I think you should look at what's in your heart and if you still love David be with David. If you don't then be with Riley." "That's my problem I love the both of them." "Which one do you love the most?" "I don't know I love them both the same." "You'll just have to make that decision on your own because I can't make it for you." I left her house and finally decided what my decision was and my decision was to be with David. The reason why was because I chose to be with him for the rest of my life and plus we had more children together. That wasn't all because I still had to decide what I was going to do with RaeLee. I wanted her to get to know the both of us but at the same time I couldn't be alone with Riley. This decision was harder than I thought it would be. I had no clue what I was going to do. Suddenly I realized what I was going to do, which was let Riley see her for two hours everyday. All I would do was have Riley pick her up at me and David's house. Some days I would take RaeLee over to his house. It all seemed to work out perfectly until one day when Riley didn't show up to pick up RaeLee. I was worried because maybe he forgot or he was sick and couldn't call. Later that day I decided to call him and ask him where he was. When I called him there was no answer. That is when I decided to go over to his house and see if he was there. Much to my surprise he was there so I rang the doorbell. I got no answer and began to worry. That is when I decided to check to see if the door was locked and it wasn't. I opened it and walked inside to go look for him. I searched and searched his house until I found him laying on the bed.


	9. Daddy's gone

So I went to check on him and I found that there was no sign of him breathing. There was no sign of blood on the sheets or on the floor. He had to have been using drugs, been really sick, or had been drinking. I checked his cabinets in his bathroom to see if he was using drugs and I found nothing. Next I went down stairs to look in the trashcan to see if there were any beer, vodka, tequila, bourbon, rum, gin, and other alcohol bottles. Much to my surprise there weren't any in the trash or in the house. I looked everywhere until I decided to call 911 so they could come and take him to the hospital. The ambulance came as fast as it could. They came and took him to the hospital. When they left they asked me "is this your husband?" "No, he is the father of our child. I just came to see if he was here because he was suppose to watch our daughter and he never came to pick her up." "Well it's good thing you called us when you did because we would have not been able to save him." After that they took him to the hospital and I went with them. When we got to the hospital I stayed in the waiting room until they told me the news. About an hour later the doctor came in and told me the news. The doctor said "Mrs. Cook it is my understanding that Mr. Anderson is your daughter's father, am I correct?" "Yes, that is correct. What is wrong with him?" "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we did all we could but it was no use. Mrs. Cook Mr. Anderson is dead." "How?" "Well we don't know. We think Mr. Anderson may have been sick. Did he tell you anything about being sick?" "No." "Well we looked at his medical records and contacted his doctor and we are waiting for them to contact us back. You can wait here and see the results if you want to?" "I think I'll stay a little longer." "Ok we will come back if we hear any news. You sure you don't want to go home?" "I'm sure." About an hour later the doctor comes back tells me the news. The doctor said "Mrs. Cook we have the results." "Ok what are they?" "We heard from his doctor and they said he had kidney problems." "When did the kidney problems start?" "We don't know maybe after you got pregnant. He may have had problems after you two did it." "Thanks doctor." "You're welcome. If there's anything I can do for you just name it." "Well I would like to tell him goodbye before I leave." "Ok! We can do that." The doctor shows me to the room and I walk in there. When I get in there I begin to cry. I walked over to his bed to talk with him. When I got there I said "Riley, I know you can't hear me but I just wanted to say I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I hope someday our daughter grows up knowing her daddy loved her very much. You were such a great father to…." "Mrs. Cook!" "Yes!" "Is your husband's name David Roland Cook?" "Yes! Why?"


	10. Goodbye

"He's just been admitted into this hospital" "What room is he in?" "Rm. 224." "Thanks!" I ran outside of the room and went to David's room. When I got there the doctor said he was in an comma and had really no chance of surviving it. I cried when I heard the news. I didn't know what to do so I just went over to his bed and told him that I loved him and if he was to die I wouldn't know what to do. Another thing I said was that if he was to die then I would have to kill myself. It was no use he didn't wake up. About a few weeks later David passed away and I decided to go to my parents house. When I got there they tried to tell me to leave but I wouldn't leave. I told them "I'm not leaving! You have to hear me out." "Ok! So what is it?" "David died are you happy now? He was the love of my life and now he is gone." "Oh honey I'm sorry. Are you ok?" "No I'm not and you can just forget about me. I just wanted to tell you that." I left their house and went home.

The End


	11. Epilogue pt1

Epilogue:

5 years later I meet another guy like David and we get married and live happily ever after. I'm still the girl that David met in the bathroom. David will always be my first love. It has been hard since I lost David 5 years ago but I'm getting better. Since David's death I have not gone back into that bowling alley's bathroom. It's just so hard. I miss and think about David everyday. He was such a great guy to be with. I really wish I could be up there with him, Riley, my Aunt Kay, Uncle Manuel, Gigi, Spooky, and Grandpa Ray. They were all important people in my life and I really wanted to be up there with them. Well I got my wish because a few years later I got shipped back to Iraq to do the same thing. While I was over there my base got hit by a bomb and I got killed. That bomb really did a lot of damage because after my base got blown up I got thrown a few feet and was naked. Some guy came over about 30 mins to an hour later to rescue me. The man did all he could to save me but it was no use. He tried CPR, and everything else in the book but it didn't work. I died serving my country in Iraq and was awarded the purple heart, medal of honor, and many other great awards for my service. They said I was the greatest officer the Army had ever seen and that I had really great leadership skills. If I would have not died that day I would have gotten promoted but I died so I didn't get promoted.


	12. Epilogue pt2

For all of you wondering what happened to Ashley, Evelyn, Madison, and RaeLee. Well my best friend Emily who is their godmother took them in and became their guardian. As for me, and David we had a great life we both lived happily ever after in heaven. While in heaven I saw my great Aunt Kay, great Uncle Manuel, Spooky, Grandpa Ray, and Riley. The first people I talked to after talking to David were my great Aunt Kay and great Uncle Manuel. I told my Aunt Kay "Aunt Kay I love you and I'm not mad at you anymore. I don't even know what it was about." "Taylor I always knew you loved me and weren't mad at me. I love you too." I told my Uncle Manuel "Uncle Manuel I love you. You were the person that brought our family together. When you died Courtney started going down a bad road. My Mom, her, and my dad would always get into fights and I would always cry because of the things that Courtney would say to me. I missed you so much. It took me a few years to actually realize that you weren't coming back. After that I started to sing because music and singing were the only things that would help block out all that negative energy. Uncle Manuel it was hard not having you around but I guess I got through it. I always knew someday I would be up here with you. You taught me how to live and to die. I'm thankful for that. I was and will always be grateful to have had you in my life. Without you I don't know what I would have done. You were my life and I love you." "I love you too Taylor. You know what I was afraid to die because I was afraid to leave you, Courtney, your mom, and the rest of my family. I've been happy up here since I died but I still missed you guys. I would always look down on you guys whenever I was sad. You know what I was even looking down on you when you got married and had your kids." After that I started to cry because of what he said. I didn't know my Uncle Manuel was looking down on me on my wedding day and when I had my kids. It felt good to hear my Uncle Manuel and Aunt Kay tell me they loved me because i loved them.

The End


End file.
